A Sparrow's Grave
by fight2survive
Summary: After getting into some trouble with the law Hunter's eldest daughter, Sparrow, has agreed to work for her father and manage WWE's newest bad boy and soon to be top heel Corey Graves. Their personalities will clash and the claws will come out. Sparrow will have to learn how to control her temper as she deals with her father, his friends, and Corey Graves.
1. Chapter 1

Hunter's large palm slammed down on the desk as his angry hazel eyes bored into those of his eldest daughter. "Sparrow, this is ludicrous. You are staying on the road where I can keep an eye on you." He dictated. Legally he has no power over the 22 year old, but that didn't mean he would step back as she pissed her life down the drain. Hunter is usually a loving playful father who would rather be the good guy than the bad one. Although lately he had tapped into the hot headed character he played on TV just because he didn't know how to deal with his daughter's antics.

"You can't make me." She spat back. Sparrow knew her rights, she knew that her father couldn't do anything if she chose to walk out.

Hunter narrowed his eyes "Believe me, I'll go to court to get custody over you. Do you think I'll lose? Sparrow look at yourself and tell me honestly if you think a judge would allow you to continue on your own?" Hunter questioned his daughter.

The women looked down at herself. Okay, she had some bruises, a broken arm, and if she looked in a mirror she would she the 13 stitches that ran along her hair line. Sparrow bowed her head allowing her long brown hair to fall in her face, she knew she would loose in the situation and she couldn't allow her father to have full control of her life. He had given her an ultimatum; little bit of freedom or none at all. It sent a shiver down her spine to think that her father could have full control of her life again, it wasn't that she didn't love her father, but she needs freedom.

"What's the stipulations?" She asked looking back up at him with the exact same hazel eyes. It was the only physical features she inherited from him, every other physical aspect looked like her mother. Stephanie wasn't her biological mother, but if someone were to ask either Steph or Sparrow they would say that Steph is her mom.

Hunter silently thanked God that she didn't force him to take her to court. His kid had a head on her shoulders, the common sense paired with the book smarts should have made her soar, but that hasn't been happening recently. "You'll manage one of my guys." He told her.

"Wow there pops. That's like baby sitting. Can't I like be in production or something?"

"Those men have had years of training, I'm not going to stick you in there. You go where I tell you to, no if, ands, or buts about it."

Sparrow threw her head back and groaned, she wasn't liking this. "Fine." She grumbled "Whose the lucky guy?" She asked seeing no other solution.

Hunter had gone through quite a few people on the roster trying to find the one who needed a manager the most and would also give Sparrow a dose of reality. "Corey Graves."

"Who?" Sparrow hadn't been watching the WWE. In fact she had been trying to separate herself from the company since she was 20, now it was coming back to bite her in the ass.

"He is one of the younger guys, only been on the roster for a 3 months, but he is expected to get a push. He is going to be taking on a lot being our top heel and you need to keep everything straight for him. Depending on how things go, maybe you can be on TV." Hunter explained. Corey is an okay guy. He is a hard worker who just steps out of line and is misunderstood. The thought process is that maybe they could balance each other out.

"So are you saying I can't kill him because you need him?" She joked as she picked at her nails. Hunter shot her a death glare. "I was kidding. Jesus you get in one little fight and everything you say gets blow out of proportion." She huffed.

"One little fight? Are you kidding? You put a man in the hospital! You should have never been in a fight in the first place!" Hunter yelled. They hadn't really had this discussion about Sparrows latest escapades.

"I told you none of that was suppose to happen! I didn't intentionally put him in a coma! It was a fucking accident! Why don't you believe me?" She yelled back as she stood from her seat.

"Don't curse at me!" Hunter bellowed.

"Then stop acting like I'm a criminal! I'm tired of it!"

"You should be in jail! The man isn't fully functioning!"

"The charges were dropped! It was self defense. Why can't you believe that?"

"Because Sparrow! You know your own strength! You knew exactly what you were doing!"

"The man was hyped on drugs! He came at me! I hit back in self defense and he bashed his head on the concrete when I dropped him! 4 different people vouched for me, I didn't do it on purpose!" Hunter shook his head in utter disappointment. He would have never thought his daughter would be apart of a street fight or end up in jail. It was one of the scariest experiences for him. "You know what, father. You don't have to fucking believe your own flesh and blood. Think of me as a criminal." She growled as she knocked over somethings on his desk before she walked out. She blew past some guy in a leather jack on the way out not paying him any mind.

Hunter scrubbed a hand down his face and hunched forward. He had a massive head ache coming on. He knew that he should be more lenient on her, she has been through a lot and this acting out wasn't for no reason. Fighting is her escape whether it was verbally or physically, he just wished when it was physical it was in a WWE ring and not a dark alleyway.

"Ah, is this a bad time?" Graves questioned from the doorway. Hunter slapped his hand on the desk slightly startled by the man

"No, come in."

* * *

**WWE owns everyone, but Sparrow... Comment and what not...**


	2. Chapter 2

**WWE owns everyone, but Sparrow... **

* * *

Sparrow clenched a packet of papers in her right hand, her left arm still wrapped in a cast and would be for another 4 weeks. The man she got in a scuffle with had a hell of a stomp and broke her arm in 2 places. Even though she had a bum arm she still pushed past people in the crowded hallway on her search for catering. The ruckus backstage hadn't seemed to change in the last 5 years, people were still running around in a panic, acting as though it is the end of the world. Sparrow spent way too much time running around backstage as a child, her best friends were full-grown men who wore spandex every night.

Randy Orton caught sight of a young women who looked oddly familiar. "Hey! Sparrow? Is that you?" He called out completely ditching the conversation he was having with a stage hand and jogging up to her. He hadn't seen her in years, she certainly has changed, her brown hair had gotten longer, she has tattoos, an eyebrow piercing, and she developed in all the right places.

"What up Orton?" She greeted the Apex Predator. "Been a while."

"Yea it has. What are you doing here?" He asked. She had been 17 the last time he had spoken to her, Hunter had said she was trying to get away from the company. That was the last thing he heard and now she is walking around backstage. In all honesty it surprised Orton, when he knew her she was very head strong and stubborn much like her father, so if she wanted to do something no one could stop her.

"Right now looking for a..." She glanced down at the name at the top of the paper. "Matt Polinsky."

"Why?" Orton's brow furrowed. He is confused why she would bother with a guy she didn't know when there are men walking around backstage that she grew up with. "I'm his manager." She answered.

"Wow." Randy grabbed her right arm to stop her. She looked up at him with a frown and an eyebrow raised. She is a woman on a mission and he is delaying it. "Sparrow, your managing? Seriously?"

"Not by choice. I got into some trouble and my father gave me an option. Now I'm stuck managing." She explained. Sparrow wondered why Orton was taking this news like this. Her and Orton weren't friends, they didn't hate each other either, but he was around her growing up.

"Why didn't you ask for me or Cena? Or Christian? You were always close to those Canadians." Orton asked. He could remember her being a shadow to Chris Jericho and Christian, the three of them were big time trouble makers backstage. The men would blame everything on her and she would get away with it because no one could stay mad at her.

"Wasn't my choice to make. I don't know who the hell this dude is and if it was up to me I wouldn't have to know, but I have to go find him." She grumbled as she carried on her way. There were a mass of people in catering chatting among themselves as they ate. Sparrow scanned the room, she only knew a few of these people, everyone else was just lost on her.

She grabbed a chair, used Orton's arm to help her up onto it before she let out a whistle that made everyone in the room come to a halt. Orton chuckled, she had always had the I-don't-give-a-damn attitude, even as a child everyone could see she had a cocky confidence that clearly carried into adult hood. All heads shot to the women standing on the chair in black jeans that were ripped at the knees and an AC/DC t-shirt. "Hey people I'm looking for a dude named Matt."

"Arrow!" Cena exclaimed happily. He had seen her about a year back, he had accidentally ran into her at the WWE office. John never took to calling her Sparrow, he thought Arrow was more up her alley. She has always been a girl with a sharp and edgy personality. "Which one are you looking for?" He questioned, him being the social butterfly he could point her in the right direction.

"Ring name... Corey Graves." She read off the paper. Cena pointed to the back table that was the meeting place of the Shield and Corey Graves. "Tattooed one sitting in between the two toned hair and Samoan Thor." John helped her.

She saluted him "Carry on people." She announced to the room who did as told and went back to their conversations. It is the WWE a lot weirder things have happened, so odd interruptions didn't bother the roster anymore. She hopped down and made her way to the table, but stopped short causing Orton to run into the back of her. "Are you going to follow me everywhere?" She grumbled.

Randy put his hands up in defense "Just looking out for you."

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Randall. There is no need to watch me."

"Just give me some peace of mind."

Sparrow wasn't in the mood to fight with him, she had more important things to do. She got to the round table and set the papers down on the table. The four men looked at the women. "I'm Sparrow Levesque, Paul's older less talked about daughter and Graves' new manager." She introduced herself, she was probably the only one to call Hunter by his real name besides Stephanie. The men's eyes looked back to Orton wondering what he had to do with this whole thing. "This is Randall, he's my bitch." Sarcasm dripped from her voice, Sparrow didn't like being watched over like a child.

The two toned chuckled "I'm Colby or Seth Rollins." He introduced himself.

"I'm Joe or Roman Reigns." The big Samoan with long black hair said.

"Jon or Dean, whatever you prefer baby doll." The blue-eyed baby face smirked.

"Matt." The last one grumbled.

"Aren't you delightful." She stated with sarcasm. "We are stuck with each other for the time being, so let's get over this whole 'I'm a bad boy who is really grumpy' thing because I don't tolerate bullshit from anyone."Randy shook his head; this girl is going to get herself into more trouble than she cares to realize.

At least Colby got a kick out of it "Oh I like her." He told the others.

Joe and Jon openly laughed at her calling out Corey. Joe grabbed his friend's shoulder and shook him lightly. "She is going to be good for you." He told him. Finally someone to stick Corey in his place, someone who wouldn't worry about friendship or hurting his feelings. The Shield couldn't wait until for the verbal battles that are going to happen between these two.

* * *

**Thanks for reading... I have no idea if I should continue this or not... Comments? Questions? Concerns?**


	3. Chapter 3

**WWE owns everyone or they own themselves, but I own Sparrow.**

* * *

"Yell at me one more fucking time bitch and I will beat your ass with only one hand." Sparrow barked at the ignorant diva. She had agreed to being Corey's assistant not his damn high maintenance girlfriend's assistant. Sparrow never did well with women especially ones like Summer Rae who needed to be smacked up side the head.

Sparrow, Summer, and Colby were currently situated in Corey's locker room waiting for him to get out of the damn shower. Sparrow was there for one reason only, she needed to give Corey his schedule and go over what is happening for tomorrow. If it wasn't for that she would be sitting in the passenger seat of Orton's car on the way to the hotel where she would be rooming with her father, who has been up her ass. Orton did agree to wait for her though, so one way or another she will end up chillin' with Orton.

Colby bit his lower lip to hide the smirk forming on his face, Summer is a total bitch to everyone including Corey. Colby assumed Corey wouldn't break up with her because he is tired of being alone, he needed a warm body to fill the space next to him. Colby guessed it didn't matter if that warm body is a stuck up slut. This little fight going on before him is rather amusing though, there is no filter between Sparrow's brain and her mouth, and it made Colby love her. For the last week Sparrow and Corey had gone at it almost everyday and it never ended with Corey winning.

Summer put her hands on her hips "You wouldn't dare." She huffed. Summer thought there was no way in hell the petite woman would put her hands on a Diva and if Summer was a betting woman she would have lost.

"Let me explain something to you. I'm not afraid of jail, I'm not afraid of your boyfriend, and I'm not afraid of you. If you keep up this 'I'm better than you' act, I will knock your ass out." Sparrow made it very clear that she had no patience with Summer.

There was no doubt in Colby's mind that she wasn't afraid of jail, she is the daughter of the cerebral assassin nothing could scare her. He had to direct Sparrow's attention away from the Diva before she actually did wind up in hand cuffs. "Arrow, how did you break your arm?" He asked. Colby had picked up on calling her Arrow, much like John he found it fitting.

"I was in a fight that didn't end well for anyone." She had to be brief about it, her father didn't want a lot of people knowing what she had gotten into in the last couple years.

"Your just a pint-sized badass." Colby smirked.

"What kind of fight?" Corey questioned as he emerged from the shower wearing nothing but jeans. Sparrow averted her eyes from him, he is fucking hot, she just didn't need him to know that. He assumed that like her father she is a wrestler and did something stupid in the ring causing her arm to break.

"The kind where blood is involved." Sparrow answered. "Here is your schedule for the week. Tomorrow I would recommend getting up at 5, hit the gym for an hour, and then head to the next town. I'll meet you at the hotel at 10:30 and we'll head to the radio station for an interview and from there an autograph signing." She told him setting his schedule down on his bag.

Corey seemed to ignore everything she had just said to him "How are you getting to the hotel." He asked. Really it is none of his business, but he wanted to know.

"Orton offered me a ride."

"Isn't it weird sleeping with your dad's friend?" Corey teased as he slipped on his shirt.

"Where the fuck did you hear 'I'm fucking Orton' in that sentence? I never said I'm shacking up with him, I said he is giving me a ride to the hotel." She growled as she turned to leave. "Have a good night Colby." She told the only superstar in that room she actually liked.

"You too doll." He replied just before the door closed behind her.

"What makes you so special?" Corey questioned his friend. Why did he get a cheerful 'good night' while Corey got nothing? For some reason it rubbed Corey the wrong way, made him angry at his friend.

"I'm not an asshole to her." Colby answered blatantly.

"I'm not an asshole." Corey hissed.

"Yea you are. You finally learned her name like two days ago, you don't listen to her, you treat her like a slave, and you constantly pick fights with her." Colby rattled off the reasons why Corey deserved whatever Sparrow dished out.

Corey clenched his teeth, so he is an asshole, but he didn't mean to do any of those things on purpose. He knew her name, he did listen, he barked orders to see how far he could push her, and he picked fights because she is the only women that could keep up with him.

Summer played with the hair on Corey's neck as she gazed at the side of his face "Don't listen to him, babe. She's a bitch. Colby is just jealous because he isn't as popular as you." Summer stroked his ego.

Colby rolled his eyes "I'm sure that's it." He grumbled.

* * *

Sparrow sat in her hotel room on the bed with her legs crossed that night. She stared at the wall and rubbed her finger over the dog tags around her neck. Her father on the other bed reading a book in the light of the lamp, outside stars sprinkled the dark sky. It had been a long day, tiring for both. The car ride to the hotel with Orton wasn't the best, he tried to hit on her before he asked her a bunch of personal questions that weren't any of his concern. She snapped at him of course telling him 'to mind his own damn business'. He didn't listen though and kept on questioning her. She found that the only way to shut him up was to bust his lip open, to say he was angry would be an understatement.

She wished she wasn't in this position, that she didn't have to be on the road where she is being watched all the time. Sparrow sort of wished she was in jail, at least she wouldn't have to deal with the egotistical superstars. The only plus side to this experience is that it takes her mind off the last couple of years. It makes her mind stay in the present instead of venturing to the darkness of her past. Times like these when she has time to stop and think really messed with her. It sent her into a depressive state that is hard to bounce back from.

Hunter looked up from his book, the room had an eerily quietness to it which usually is never the case when his daughter is involved. He could only see her back, but he knew she had a firm grasp on the dog tags that are always around her neck. His heart screamed in pain for his daughter, as a father he never wanted his kids to be unhappy, but there are some things he just couldn't control. Death is one of them. "Hey Baby Bear. Do you want to talk about it?" Hunter asked putting the book mark back in his book and setting it on the night stand. Momentarily he wondered what someone said to her to make her like this.

He heard her sniffle before she murmured "no". Like usual she tried to shut people out, keep them at arm's length to make sure they couldn't get close. She feared the loss of another person, she didn't want to have to take on that heartache. Hunter sat next to his daughter and wrapped a big arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him resting her head on his shoulder.

"You know it's going to be okay." Hunter told her. "You need to let go of him."

"I can't." She mumbled.

"You can't or you won't?" He questioned.

"I don't want to forget him." She replied.

"Letting go doesn't mean forgetting Baby Bear. Is he the reason for the street fighting?" Hunter knew the answer, but he wanted her to verify it.

"I was just so numb. I wanted to feel something other than sorrow; pain was the next best option."

He hugged her tighter "Pain isn't the answer, maybe you should talk about this to someone. It's been 2 years, it's time to let it all go." He tried to spread his wisdom to his daughter.

"Don't make me." She begged her dad.

Hunter didn't have the heart to make her do that. He guessed as long as she stayed with the company where he could look after her, he would be fine with her not going to counseling . "I won't." He promised her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading... Sparrow's past is depressing and I'll get to that in later chapters... Comment and what not...**


	4. Chapter 4

**WWE owns people or they own themselves... **

* * *

Corey came strolling through the hotel lobby doors almost 3 hours late, his blonde slut hanging on his arm giggling. Sparrow was livid by this point, she paced the lobby with her hands behind her back trying to control the anger that festered inside her. John Cena had found her in this state and tried to get through to her to calm her down, but his voice was falling on def ears. He even went as far as grabbing the jolly Irishmen to try to make her laugh, but Stephen had no luck.

As soon as her hazel eyes fell on the tattooed playboy she made a bee line for him. Her eyes blazing and fist clenched into a tight ball. "You son of a dick!" She yelled as she drew her hand back to cold cock him, but muscular arms wrapped around her waist and drug her backwards. Sparrow wiggled and kicked although she knew it would do her no good. Stephen is stronger than her.

Summer played the innocent card and let out a gasp at her choice of words. "Are you going to let her talk to you like that, baby?" She questioned Corey adding fuel to the fire.

"Who do you think you are? Let's get something straight, I'm the talent. You're the assistant. I'm the one higher on the pay roll therefore you show me some respect. I fought for my job, your daddy handed yours to you, princess." Corey barked at Sparrow.

"That's a little uncalled for." John threw his two cents in.

Sparrow stopped squirming, so Stephen would set her down. He let go of her, but he didn't let her out of his reach just in case she would try and go after Corey again. "Your fucking right, you are higher on the pay scale and my father did give me this job, but that doesn't mean I don't take it seriously. Unlike you I actually want to keep my job and my friends. You just love to screw your life and your friends over and that is exactly why I don't respect you. You're an asshole. You managed not only to throw me under the bus, but also Colby. On the one day he had off and was going to spend with his girlfriend he ends up filling in for a dickwad friend like you. Why? Because you thought spending the last 3 hours fucking your girlfriend was more important? So excuse me if I don't fucking respect an idiot who only cares about himself." Sparrow ranted. She didn't want to hear what he had to say, so she walked towards the exit. She wanted to go keep Colby company for the 5 hour long signing he was about to go through.

"Arrow!" John called after her, but decided not to push any further. If she is anything like her father, which she is, she needed the space. There would be no getting through to her if she is pissed.

"You really pissed the wee lass off, fella." Stephen stated. "Maybe you should get your head out of your arse and see is just trying to help you."

"Mind your own business Stephen." Corey hissed. "I'm not that girl, my job doesn't involve listening to you. I'll brogue kick you into next week if you ever talk to me like that again." Stephen growled. "Disrespectful little brat." He grumbled as he walked away. Corey is slowly getting out of hand with being the top heel. It annoyed Stephen how he treated Sparrow and the rest of the people in the locker room. If Stephen could get away with beating the younger man into a bloody pulp he would, but that is unprofessional and he liked his job.

* * *

Sparrow stared at Colby's back, he is currently talking to an enthusiastic little boy. Colby acted as though he was excited to be there, he is happy and peppy even though he is pissed off on the inside. It wasn't the fans fault that he had to sit there instead of seeing his girlfriend. Sparrow stomped in about an hour into the signing, the drive there did nothing to douse the fire raging in her and after sitting there for close to 2 hours she just became even more angry.

She knows what Colby feels like, she's been there and knows that longing feeling. In her situation her man was being kept from her and there only communication was letters and a video chat once a week if they were lucky. Her fingers drummed on her jean clad knee as the next fan came to talk to him. She had to try and do something for him. She bolted up right out of her chair causing Colby to send a backwards glance at her. "I'm going to take a walk, do you need anything?" She asked him.

"A water and a protein bar would be nice." He replied with a small smile. He knew she wasn't having a good day before the Corey thing even happened. She was down in the lobby waiting for Corey when Colby came down for breakfast, she seemed worn out and now what happened with Corey she is stressed.

She patted him on the back before leaving the area, she walked outside and pulled out her phone. She dialed her father's number and after the 2nd ring he picked up "Hello Sparrow, how are you?" He asked in a chipper voice. He acted as though he didn't have a shouting match with her this morning over controlling her talent. He laid into her about how it made the company look bad and how it is on her for making Colby do the signings.

"Father." She replied gruffly. "

What can I do for you Baby Bear?" She could feel him smiling on the other end of the phone. Clearly he was having a better morning than her. Just wait till he gets the news about her ripping Corey a new asshole this morning, he isn't going to be pleased.

"I want Colby to have a day off."

"No."

"Yes."

"Sparrow this is business, he can't have a day off without sacrificing some things."

"Well I'll sacrifice some of my things for him."

"Are you sleeping with him?" Hunter asked bluntly.

"What? NO!" She yelled. "First off I'm not a slut. Secondly he's a friend. Thirdly I know how it feels to be away from a loved one for a long period of time. I want to help him."

Hunter sighed "Your making this too personal."

"Do you not remember telling me that Colby is working because of me? Well I'm trying to fix this."

"I just told you that so you'll kick Graves into shape more."

"We are off topic... I want Colby to have tomorrow and the day after off."

"He'll be missing Main Event and a house show. I'm not so sure about that."

"What he's gonna miss? Being put over by Sandow and a 3 minute match with the Wyatt family where he'll be screwed over. Doesn't sound like anything that might boost his career."

"What will you give me in return." Hunter asked. There's the business man who Sparrow was waiting for.

"Take away two of my days off and dock me 350 for the next two weeks." There was a pause on the other end "Fine, tomorrow and the day after."

Hunter let out a huff "I think your making a mistake, he has off in 2 months."

"Gonna be honest, I do not care what you think." She told him "Good bye." She hung up not allowing him to have any room to say anything else. Almost instantly after she hung up Corey's name popped up on her screen signaling he was calling. "What, asshole?" She answered.

She heard Corey breath deeply trying to calm his nerves. "If your going to be a bitch I won't even ask." He responded.

"I'll stop being a bitch when you get your priorities in place."

"Whatever." Corey grumbled.

"What do you need Corey?" She asked in a nice as pie voice that was clearly forced.

He debated if he should even ask, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to deal with her attitude. "Can you pick me something up from the store?"

"Sure, but you won't get it until Colby is done signing autographs for you." She replied.

Corey ignored her, what he had to say is more important than having a juvenile altercation. "Can you pick up a pregnancy test?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! ... Questions/comments/concerns? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I took so long to update... WWE owns everyone or they own themselves... **

* * *

"He's out of control, Sparrow!" Hunter barked at his employee. At this moment he wasn't thinking of her as his daughter, he couldn't afford to. His top heel had been on a drinking spree for the past 2 weeks and the company had a strict no alcohol 12 hours before a show rule. Corey is making them look bad and he saw it as Sparrow's job to make sure that didn't happen.

"I have everything under control." Sparrow replied as she picked at her nails.

"Clearly you don't. Corey is pissing his career away and your allowing him. Whatever is wrong with him push it aside, it isn't that important." Hunter shot back.

Sparrow's eyes jumped to his "Excuse me?" She snarled. "You have no idea what my client is going through! Excuse my language, but fuck off." She barked. Sparrow had seemed to gotten even more confident now that she has had her cast taken off. Ever since Summer had confirmed the pregnancy, Corey had gotten into drinking. Sparrow had tried for the last couple days to get him to stop, but it is a task easier said than done.

Hunter launched up slamming his hands on the desk, his chair flew backwards and his desk rattled. "Watch your mouth young lady! I'm your father and I will not tolerate you disrespecting me that way!" Hunter shouted.

" Stop acting like your God and know everything about everyone and maybe I will respect you." She replied. "You see, you don't no bullshit about what is going on in Corey's life. So I suggest you back your ass up and let me handle the situation the way I see fit." She put her father/boss in his place. She needed time to get through to Corey and he needed time to process everything.

Hunter drew in a deep breath trying to relax himself, yelling wouldn't get anyone anywhere. "I don't know what happened to that little girl who idolized her father." Hunter sighed. He is frustrated with his eldest daughter, she no longer held the admiration she once did for him. His 3 younger daughters looked at him like a superhero, like they would be lost with out him. Why couldn't Sparrow do that? What had happened over the years that had lead to this? What did he do?

"I haven't been like that for a long time."

"I thought I raised you to be a smart, loving, respectful young women. Where did she go?"

"She died along with her husband in Afghanistan a year ago." Sparrow let that sentence set in the air thick with tension.

"I knew that boy was trouble." He shook his head. Normally that wouldn't come out of his mouth, he usually was sensitive to the subject, but she had pushed him today.

"His name was Daryl, he wasn't trouble, and I loved him."

"He was 6 years older than you! He corrupted you!" Hunter bellowed.

"No he didn't! Your assuming things!"

"I'm not an idiot Sparrow, you were 16."

"No you're not an idiot, you're an ignorant asshole!" Sparrow stormed out of his office in a rage.

Hunter followed behind her "He's the reason your like this! He's the reason your mean to everyone! You shut yourself down, you left your family in the dust, you screwed up your life, all for some guy. Some guy I knew was a problem from the beginning. Then he died and you became even more detached and screwed up even more. Your attitude is his fault!" Hunter barked at her drawing the attention of nearby wrestlers. The two stood a good distance away both frozen in place for the moment.

Sparrow clenched her hand into a fist, she shook with rage. Slowly she turned around with every ones eyes on her wondering what the testy manager would do. "My husband didn't ask to be shot to death. He died for our freedom, he put his life on the line so people in this country could have freedom. He is... He was a good respectable man and if you could have gotten past the age difference, the tattoos on his arms, and the piercing in his lip, you could have seen that. He was not the reason I walked away from you, from this company. You were the reason I walked away. " She told him with her voice just loud enough to reach her fathers ears. "Now, let me issue a warning to you. If you ever say anything bad about Daryl again, I will punch you in the fucking throat." She told him before she turned and walked away. The wrestlers gathered around them seemed to part like the red sea all staring at her.

Colby and Jon, who stood in the crowd of people, followed after her. She headed towards the parking deck, her head spinning and her body shaking. Honestly she felt like she was going to puke. She sat with her back against the tire of one of the mac trucks and her knees to her chest. Her father never liked Daryl and she knew that, but she didn't understand why he still couldn't let the anger go after the man had died. He often swayed back and forth from sympathetic father to judge mental and crazed father. He thought Daryl screwed up her life and drug her away from her family when in fact he made her life better and it was her decision to walk away from them.

"Baby doll." Jon called in a hushed tone.

She picked her head up to look at him and she wiped a tear away with the sleeve of her hoodie"Not now, guys." She told them. "I just want to be alone."

Colby shook his head and sat to her left as Jon sat on her right "Right now you need to be with friends." Colby told her as he held her hand. Jon wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him so her head rested on his shoulder. Sometimes even the toughest people need friends.

* * *

"Leave me alone, Sparrow." Corey snarled as he stumbled drunkenly out of the bar and onto the side walk. The bouncer eyed Corey wondering if he should make this him stay and wait for a cab. Sparrow gave the bouncer a nod letting him know that she was with Corey; the burly man merely grunted and continued to card people.

"Corey, let me help you." Sparrow said trailing behind him. It had took her 2 hours and 5 different bars to find him. For the last two days Sparrow had knocked herself into a neutral state where she is calm and she doesn't have a short fuse, so Corey being nasty to her didn't effect her.

"No!" He barked. "Just leave me the hell alone." He slurred angrily as he practically tripped over himself. Sparrow just walked a safe distance behind him, she wasn't about to let him walk around in the dark in a city he didn't know by himself. He could hear her footsteps behind him and in a fury he spun around. "Why the fuck won't you just leave me alone?!"

"One, your drunk and two, the hotel is in the other direction." She replied casually.

"I knew that." He huffed.

"Sure." She nodded acting like she believed him.

Corey glared at her before he turned back around and made his way down the dimly lit street in whatever damn city they are stuck in. All he wanted to do is drink away his sorrows in peace, but noooo. That can't happen with General Sparrow on duty! If his life is going down the drain he at least wanted to give it a proper farewell party and he did up until Sparrow showed up. He crossed the street, not bothering to look both ways, and headed towards a cobble stone trail that led into a small park area. He stumbled far enough along the path to the point where he couldn't see anything, but trees and grass. Corey plopped himself down on a park bench and leaned his head back so he could look at the stars. Sparrow stood a little ways away watching him, she didn't want to interfere in his personal space, but she couldn't leave him pass out there alone. "You can sit." Corey sighed.

Sparrow sat down next to him and crossed one leg over the other. The only people she has had any sort of communication with in the past few days is Colby, Jon, and Corey. Everyone else had been shunned away, she didn't have time to deal with them or explain to them what the outburst was about. She had to get Corey back on the right path, she had to pull him out of this funk. Her top priority right now is saving Corey Graves from loosing his job even though Colby keeps telling her she should be taking care of herself mentally. There are more important things in this world than her mental stability.

"I'm sorry." Corey apologized out of the blue.

Sparrow looked over at the Savior of Misbehavior in shock. That wasn't what she was expecting for him. "Ah, it's okay." She responded awkwardly.

Corey turned his head to look at her "I'm not ready to be a father."

"Is anyone ever really ready to be a parent?"

"I can't do this. I don't want to mess up my career."

"Plenty of people have had a great career and had children at home."

"I don't want that, if I'm going to have a kid I want to be retired. I don't want them to grow up and despise me for never being there for them, I don't want to miss out on things like football games. I'm just not ready."

"And how is getting drunk solving that problem?"

"It isn't, but it makes me forget for a little while." He paused for a few moments "I don't even love her. I barely like her... She just uses me for money, now she is going to suck me dry for the next 18 years."

"Maybe your jumping the gun a bit."

"Seriously? You have no idea what I'm feeling, you've never been in my place. No one has ever told you you're going to be a parent." He shook his head.

"Matt, you know nothing about me and my life. You can't possibly make that assumption about me."

Corey sat up, she had used his real name. She only ever did that when she is dead serious. "Have you?" He asked.

Sparrow stood up "Okay, time for bed." She stated. "Let's go."

"No! Tell me. Have you been in my position?" He demanded.

"Now is not the time for this conversation. Ask me when your sober." She told him.

Corey reached out and grabbed her hand "You promise you'll tell me tomorrow?" He asked.

"Only if you ask me first." She replied. Corey nodded in agreement. "Come on, we have to get up early tomorrow." Sparrow hoped he wouldn't remember, some secrets of her past needed to stay secrets and the answer to Corey's question is one of them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading... Questions/comments/concerns?...**


	6. Chapter 6

**WWE owns everyone, but Sparrow... Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been busy... **

* * *

Sparrow pounded on Corey's hotel door; it is nearing 9 am and Corey had to be at a photo shoot for the WWE magazine in 30 minutes. Ever since that night in the park a week ago she has been busting his ass. She had given up on the sympathy plan, the only way he was going to stop his drinking habit is tough love. She had gotten Colby, Jon, and Joe not to invite him out anymore, most of the locker room dodged him, and now Sparrow is on his case. In the last couple days he stopped showing up drunk to work; Sparrow mentally high-five herself for that little victory.

The door pulled open slowly, Summer poked her head out. She looked like she has been crying and hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. The blonde sighed and opened the door more as she pulled the covers around her body. "He's on the couch." She grumbled. Summer had actually been peaceful with Sparrow in the last 2 weeks; Sparrow found it odd, but she wasn't about to open that can of worms. "He sleeps naked." Summer warned her as she laid down on the bed and buried her head under the pillows

Corey's arm and leg hung off he couch, his head facing in towards the back of the couch, and his right arm covered his eyes. The blanket he head covered up the most important part. Sparrow grabbed the ice bucked that had cold water and bits of ice still left in it along with half full beer bottle. She set the bottle on the counter before she walked over to Corey. Sparrow dumped the bucket of ice water on his head making him jump and scream like a 6-year-old girl. He landed on the floor glaring up at her completely naked. "Fucking bitch." He barked at her.

Sparrow grabbed the pillow he had used and threw it on his lap "For Christ sake cover yourself man." She told him.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"You were suppose to be in the lobby 15 minutes ago. I told you the other night; I'm done with your shit. Your playing by my rules now."

"What? Daddy rips you a new one and now you feel it's your right to control me."

"We've always been playing by my rules. You just didn't recognize it. Now get your ass dress, you have a photo shoot." She demanded. There was no arguing with her and Corey could tell by her tone that if he continued he wouldn't like the consequences.

"Can I at least get a shower?" He questioned.

"You have 7 minutes." Sparrow spun on her heel and started towards the door "Don't test my patience, Graves." She warned him before closing the door.

Corey rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands almost as if it would rub away his hang over. He groaned as he stood up, his bones screaming out in pain. That is the third time this week he had to sleep on the couch thanks to his girlfriend's - if he could even call her that - bitchy state. He wrapped the blanket around his waist before stumbling across the room "Pussy." Summer spat as he walked by the bed.

"What did you just call me?" Corey asked.

Summer popped up "A pussy. You let your bitch of a manager walk in here, dump water on you, and then tell you what to do. You're the damn top heel, Corey. You should be telling her what to do. You should have bit her head off for even knocking on the door, but your too much of a fucking pussy. What's your child going to think of their dear old dad being a push over." Summer knew how to get to him and she would do it when ever she got the chance. She hates Corey, she blames him for getting her pregnant. She blames him for wrecking her career.

"Fuck you, Summer." Corey shook his head as he walked into the bathroom. She is lucky his parents raised him better than to hit a girl. He didn't have time for her shit this morning or any other morning. Even though he hates what Sparrow is doing to him, he knows she is the only one looking out for his career.

"YOU ALREADY DID AND GOT ME FUCKING PREGNANT!" She screamed as she launched a pillow at the bathroom door. The fact that Corey didn't respond pissed her off even more. In the short amount of time she got dressed, packed her stuff, and left. He could go to hell as far as she is concerned.

* * *

Corey still hadn't cooled off from this morning, it wasn't so much of what Sparrow had done, but more of Summer's comments. It is like she planted a bug in the back of his mind that has poked at him. So far he has kept his temper in check along with his alcoholic urges, but he isn't sure how long that will last. Everyone backstage has made him twitch with anger for no reason; he almost screamed at one of the Divas just because her laugh annoyed him. It is only a matter of time before he freaked.

He paced back and forth in his locker room with his hands resting on the top of his head. Colby, Jon, Joe, and Sparrow all looked on. He hadn't really said anything to them about what is pissing him off. They all just assumed it is Summer fault for his attitude just because none of them have seen her since this morning and Corey hasn't mentioned her once. His movements made them all nervous though. They were afraid he would go off on the wrong person, end up fired, and have no way to support himself or the kid on the way.

"Matt, why don't you sit down." Sparrow suggested.

"I'm fine." He grumbled.

"What's wrong, man?" Jon asked.

"Keep out of it." Corey barked.

"Just a fucking question." Jon mumbled.

Corey let out a grunt as he walked towards his bag. He reached past his wrestling gear and some of his extra clothing to retrieve a flask. It didn't matter what he put in it as long as it could take the edge off of his emotions. Sparrow snatched it from his hands before he could even get the cap off. "NO." She commanded like he is a disobedient dog. She chucked it at the couch; it bounced off the back cushion and landed on the empty seat in between Colby and Jon.

"What the fuck, bitch?" Corey lashed out as he spun to face her. His breath grew ragged and his body completely tensed. He felt as though this would be the time to get back at Sparrow. She is the sole reason that Summer called him a pussy this morning. He thought it wouldn't affect him, but it has festered and he felt the need to prove himself.

"We've had this discussion. No. Alcohol."

"You aren't my fucking mother or my wife! You have no control over me! So back the fuck off!" Corey screamed at her, his face inches away from hers. The lack of alcohol, Summer's aggression towards him, and Sparrow being on his back made him feel as though his world is crumbling. He needed to get hammered, to forget about everything, but his damn manager is getting in the way as usual. Watching the two of them is like watching a dog fight; no one walks out unharmed.

"I'm not trying to be your mother or your wife-"

"THANK FUCKING GOD FOR THAT! " He threw his hands in the air in fake celebration. "Who ever ends up being your husband should get a fucking award. One wrong move on that bastards part and you'll blow his fucking head off." Corey try to lock eyes with her, he tried to challenger her. To get her to say something back, but her eyes fell to the ground. "Did I finally shut the great Sparrow Levesque up?" He chuckled coldly.

Sparrow took a step backwards, she ran a hand through her hair. "Yea, you win." She replied.

"Sparrow, he doesn't know. Don't ho-" Colby tried to cover for him, but Sparrow raised her hand to silence him.

"I'll see y'all later." She excused herself from the room.

Jon stood up "Hey fucktard, I hope you fucking feel better about yourself."

Corey smirked "I kinda do."

"I wouldn't. You haven't heard, but her husband died in Afghanistan. Got shot in the head." Joe informed him.

Corey's mouth hung open ever so slightly as he took a sharp breath that made a whistle noise. He just crossed a line he hadn't even been informed about. It's what he got for isolating himself from everyone backstage. His eyes bounced from each one of the men's displeased faces before looking towards the door hoping that Sparrow would just walk back in.

"You just gonna stand there or you gonna go apologize?" Colby asked with a newly found attitude to his voice.

Corey ran out into the hallway, he looked both ways, but saw no sight of her. He headed towards the parking lot hoping that she went that way. He turned the corner leading into the hallway way that lead outside. Sparrow stood with her back towards him hugging one , if not the greatest superstars of all time. The man locked his eyes on to Corey and if looks could kill Corey would be 6 feet under. There is no doubt in Corey's mind that the legend knew what had just transpired and would be out to kill.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry if this was a sucky chapter...**


	7. Chapter 7

**WWE owns everyone, but Sparrow... Sorry it took so long :/...**

* * *

Sparrow crossed one leg over the other as she played on her phone. She had to sit with Corey at his autograph signing, but that didn't mean she had to talk to him. In fact she hadn't spoken more than 3 words to him in the last 4 days. She had to thank her Uncle's intimidating presence for that, his death glares didn't go unnoticed either. Out of all the men she considered to be her uncles, he is by far the most protective, so it wasn't a surprise when he showed up. Of course he appeared because her father called him in since she hasn't spoken to him either; it is just a twist of fate she ran into after what Corey said.

Sparrow knew she should have just let it roll off her shoulder, but she couldn't. The fight with her father still fresh in her mind and the anniversary of Daryl's death within the next week her emotions are running high. She felt like she did a year ago: miserable, tired, and alone. Her family didn't bother going to the funeral, so she was left to face her biggest fear by herself. That was until her over protective uncle showed up and stayed the week; he was there for her in her time of need, so she values his thoughts more than anyone on this Earth. It still bothered her that the people who were suppose to love her the most didn't show up to support her.

Corey leaned back in the chair and raised his arms above his head letting out a moan as he stretched. Sitting in the chair for the last hour has him cramping up. He cast a glance back at Sparrow, who wasn't paying attention. He couldn't blame her for not talking to him, he is a douche bag. What came out of his mouth never should have, but with her protector at every turn he couldn't get a chance to talk to her. It bugged the shit out of him that he couldn't apologize, it annoyed him more than the fact he hasn't spoken to Summer in 4 days. Now that he thinks about it, he hasn't seen Summer in 4 days and couldn't care less.

Corey slid his chair back so he parallel her, the legs of the chair screeching on the floor. He did it on purpose, trying to draw out a reaction from her. Still nothing. "We need to talk." He whispered.

"There is nothing to talk about, Matt." She said coldly.

"Yes there is. I want to ap-"

"Now is not the time. You have fans, which I don't understand; you're a damn heel. People shouldn't like you this much." She cut him off. She is right, there is still a line of people awaiting him. He may be one of the most hated on-screen characters, but people still showed up to see him.

"We need to make time. " He demanded "And with out your body-guard." He added.

She smirked "The Savior of Misbehavior is afraid of a good ole Texas boy? Really?"

"Stone Cold Steve Austin is anything but a boy, Sparrow. I would appreciate if you could just hear me out for a few minutes without having him around." Corey told her before he pulled his chair back to the table. He didn't leave any room for her to argue or deny him. He would fix this and if he didn't his wrestling career would most likely come to an end. When a man like the Texas Rattle Snake puts a target on some ones back they tend not to make it out alive.

* * *

"You really fucked this one up, Hunter." Steve stated as he rested his elbows on the table at the small diner and leaned on them. Saying that he fucked up is putting it lightly in Steve's eyes. Hunter knew that Daryl is still her weakness and continually throws it in her face when they get mad at each other.

"Tell me about it." Hunter sighed. He hadn't talked to his daughter in two weeks. She won't return his phone calls and she ignores him at work.

"You know you have a lot more to apologize for besides the fight."

Hunter furrowed his brow "Like what?"

"Oh I don't know... How about not showing up for the soldier's funeral?" Steve had been told about Daryl's death through Shawn Michaels who had heard it from Hunter. Out of pure loyalty to Hunter, Shawn didn't go to the funeral. Shawn wasn't a dumb man and called Steve knowing that if he couldn't go to support Sparrow that Austin would.

"I wasn't ready. I hadn't talked to her in close to 4 years." He made an excuse. He liked to believe it is a justifiable excuse, but no matter how hard he tried to convince himself, it didn't work. If he is honest, he feels like shit.

Steve slammed his hand on the table making the table and everything on the table shake. "You think your little girl was ready? You think she was ready to lose the man she loved? I don't care how much you hated him, Hunter. Your daughter needed you and you fucked up. You left her alone." Steve snapped.

"The past is the past. I can't change it." Hunter said calmly. Making a scene in a public place wouldn't be a good look for the company.

Steve leaned back "Well no shit. " Sarcasm dripped from his voice. "But you can make it a little less difficult on her by apologizing for not being there. The anniversary of the boy's death is less than a week away, she's going to need you Hunter. You are her father no matter how hard she tries to deny it. While your apologizing for that, apologize for your actions the other week as well. Grow a fucking pair, forget your ego, and try to support your daughter."

Hunter put his head in his hands. "I'm a horrible father."

"Well you sure as shit ain't gettin' the father of the year award, but I've seen worse than you."

"Has she said anything about wanting to talk to me?"

"No. I don't expect her to. From what I have heard, you were a jackass. "

"Thanks for being a supportive friend." Hunter replied sarcastically.

"I ain't one to kiss people's ass, Hunter. You know that. If you wanted someone to kiss your ass you should have called one of your Kliq buddies." Steve stood up and threw some money on the table. "You have less than a week to make things right with your daughter, Hunter. You take longer than that she'll never forgive you. There is no doubt in my mind that she will walk away from you forever; that will leave me in the in a difficult position, but I already know what side I will take." He stated before he left the Cerebral Assassin alone with his thoughts.

Little did Hunter know is that there is so much more that happened at that funeral and in the months following. A secret locked between Sparrow and Steve. She had sworn him to secrecy, made him promise not to tell a soul. Not that he would, it is not his place to tell anyone anything about Sparrow's past.

* * *

**Thanks for reading... Next chapter will have Corey/Sparrow confrontation, hopefully that will be posted in the next couple days...**


End file.
